maxpaynefandomcom-20200223-history
Fabiana Branco
Fabiana "Faba" Branco (nee Taveres) was the wife of Rodrigo Branco, a real estate mogul, living in São Paulo, Brazil. She was a big name on the São Paulo social calendar and often seen at gallery openings, fashion shows, and movie premieres. Biography Early life Fabiana was born on April 24, 1985 in Lisbon, Portugal, to a Portuguese mother and a Brazilian father. Her maiden name is Taveres. Fabiana has one sister, Giovanna. Her father, Orlando Taveres, is a dentist; her mother, Beatriz Taveres, a teacher. In 1995, at the age of 10, Fabiana moved along with her family to Brazil. She grew up in São Carlos, about 230 km from São Paulo. In 2004, at the age of 19, Fabiana moved to São Paulo. At some point between these two events, Fabiana spent one semester at university in São Carlos studying fashion but dropped out to pursue a modeling career. In 2005, she appeared as a MaxClean shower gel commercial. She later worked for six months in fashion PR in 2006. During her early twenties, she dated many celebrities, such as soccer player Roque Cariano and actor Donato Es calda. Life as a Branco Sometime in 2008, Fabiana met Rodrigo Branco at a charity dinner, and the two married in March 2009, in a 300-guest wedding in Ilhabela. Despite being married to Rodrigo, the two were not close, and Fabiana developed a close relationship with Rodrigo's younger brother, Marcelo, and the two became regular faces in the São Paulo party circuit. Death In 2012, Rodrigo hires Max Payne, a former NYPD detective, as a bodyguard to the family. At one point, Fabiana was invited to a party. At a point during the party, she is kidnapped by the Comando Sombra and held for ransom. She cries out for Max, minutes before she is taken. She is later shot in the head by Serrano, when Max finds him holding Fabiana, Marcelo, and Giovanna as hostages. UFE files data Details *'Surname:' Branco *'Forename(s)': Fabiana *'Maiden Name': Taveres *'Nationality': Brazilian *'Date of Birth:' 24/04/1985 *'Place of Birth': Lisbon, Portugal *'Height': 1,75 M *'Weight': 58 KG *'Marital Status': Married *'Children:' None Overview *Married to São Paulo property developer, Rodrigo Branco, age 51. *Her husband’s net worth is estimated at over R$1 billion. *Born in Lisbon to a Portuguese mother and Brazilian father. *Moved to Brazil when she was 10 years old. *Grew up in the city of São Carlos, about 230km from São Paulo *Her father Orlando Taveres is a dentist; her mother Beatriz Taveres a teacher. *She has a younger sister Giovanna Taveres, age 26. *Spent one semester at university in São Carlos studying fashion but dropped out to pursue a modeling career. *Moved to São Paulo when she was 19. *Appeared in a MaxClean shower gel commercial in 2005. *Worked in fashion PR for six months in early 2006. *Dated a string of celebrities in her early twenties – including soccer player Roque Cariano and actor Donato Escalda. *First met Rodrigo Branco at a charity dinner in 2008. *They married in March 2009 – a 300-guest wedding in Ilhabela. *Big name on the São Paulo social calendar – often seen at gallery openings, fashion shows, movie premieres. *Regular face on the São Paulo party circuit together with brother-in-law Marcelo Branco. *Frequents some of the city’s most exclusive nightclubs such as Moderno and Miragem. *Serves on the board of 7 different charitable foundations in São Paulo. *Checked into rehab in December 2009 but discharged herself after two weeks. *Ranked #79 on Brazil’s Hot 100 Women list in 2010. *Suspected of an affair with banker Breno Francela in 2011 *Her sister Giovanna also lives in São Paulo. Currently works for favela outreach program Anjos do Morro. *Arrested in June 2007 for cocaine possession. *Arrested in September 2009 for DUI. *Kidnapped by gang members in November 2010 - extracted unharmed in an UFE rescue operation. *Another attempted kidnapping outside a São Paulo restaurant in August 2011. *The Branco family now employs its own in-house security team. *Her husband’s younger brother is prominent São Paulo politician Victor Branco. Behind the scenes *Her name was first seen in the ransom letter sent to her husband, in the first trailer. *Fabiana's dress in the first trailer is red, while in the game it is yellow. *Fabiana has blonde hair in the game and in the second artwork she features in. In her first artwork, she had light brown hair instead. She most likely dyes it, as evident by the shades of brown in her hair. Appearances *''Max Payne 3'' **Something Rotten in the Air **Nothing But The Second Best **Just Another Day at the Office (Appears on television and in a photo) **Alive If Not Exactly Well **A Dame, A Dork, and A Drunk (Photo) **A Hangover Sent Direct from Mother Nature **Here I Was Again, Halfway Down the World (Corpse) **A Fat Bald Dude with a Bad Temper Gallery FabianaKidnappedAvatar.jpg|Artwork of Fabiana, held by a Comando Sombra member. News max payne 3 fabiana branco-12607.jpg|Emanating glamour MaxPayne3-Screenshot-Fabiana&Giovanna.jpg|With her sister and bodyguard Max Payne FabianaInParty.jpg|Fabiana in Club Moderno es:Fabiana Branco Category:Characters Category:Branco family Category:Deceased Characters Category:Max Payne 3 multiplayer characters Category:Max Payne 3 Characters